Moonlight
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Kisah cinta Sakura yang harus memilih dua orang yang ia sayangi/"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"/"Aku sekarang tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi. Aku punya seseorang yang ku suka. Dan itu bukan kau."/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


"Dimana orang itu?" seorang gadis tiba-tiba mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memastikan apakah orang itu membalas pesannya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Dasar!"

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan kesana kemari mencari seorang pria berambut _orange_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Moonlight © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC,OC,AU,Typo(s),Gaje,de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sinar sang mentari membasahi tubuh gadis itu hangat. Gadis yang tengah menangis tanpa suara. Yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah jalannya rutinitas orang-orang. Air mata terus mengalir di hatinya. Tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya,ia lantas mulai melangkah pelan menuju sebuah caffe yang tak jauh darisana.

"Sial ..." gumam gadis itu lirih sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Sesampainya di pintu bertuliskan '_open_' itu,ia terdiam sejenak. Sepuluh detik dia terdiam disana sambil menatap seseorang yang tengah makan siang bersama seorang sahabatnya. Orang itu adalah pedang yang mengiris hatinya saat ini.

"Maaf nyonya,silakan masuk. Orang-orang di belakang menunggu anda." Ujar seorang pelayan caffe padanya. Wajahnya tampan dengan senyum yang manis. Gadis hanya mengangguk,"Sepertinya,aku tidak jadi kesini. Maaf,ya." Jelas gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berkunjunglah lain waktu,ya." Jawab sang pelayan. Gadis itu lantas membalikan badannya dan pergi.

Ketika ia sampai di halte tempatnya menunggu bus datang,seorang pria memanggilnya. Ia berlari terengah-engah menemuinya.

"Kau ... pelayan caffe itu 'kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hh ... Hh ... Iya,nyonya. Sukurlah nyonya belum naik bus," Jelasnya,"Ini. Ini gantungan tas-mu bukan?" lanjut pria itu sambil menyodorkan gantungan berbentuk boneka kelinci putih.

"Aaa .. iya. Apa dia terjatuh saat di caffe tadi? Terimakasih ya,sudah memberikannya padaku." jawab Sakura menerima gantungan itu.

"Iya. Sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu,ya!"pria itu lantas berlari kembali ke arah caffe tempatnya bekerja.

"Tunggu!" gadis itu berusaha memanggilnya,namun pria itu kini berlari menjauh.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya,gadis berambut pink blossom itu kembali ke caffe itu untuk bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya. Ketika memasuki pintu,terlihat seseorang yang tak asing dimatanya.

"Hai nyonya." Sapa orang itu.

"Hai. Panggil aku Sakura saja,ya. Itu namaku." Jawab Sakura.

"Baik nyo ... maksudku,Sakura. Namaku Sasuke. Salam kenal." Jawabnya. Mereka mengobrol di dekat pintu masuk. Akibatnya,Sakura terdorong oleh orang-orang yang lewat sehingga ia hampir terjatuh. Namun,Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke pinggir ruangan.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku ... lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya. Temanku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah kursi temannya menunggu.

"..." Sasuke menatap gadis itu sopan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" ujar temannya ketika ia sampai disana.

"Aku ... ada urusan sebentar. Lagipula,kau juga baru sampai 'kan,Ino?" jawab Sakura lalu duduk di kursi depan temannya.

"Yah ... tapi,ngomong-ngomong,bagaimana dengan rencana penerbitan buku karya Ten-ten. Dia terus saja bertanya padaku kapan buku itu akan di terbitkan." Ujar Hinata.

"Kita batalkan penerbitan buku itu." jawab Sakura santai.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita sudah membicarakannya jauh-jauh hari? Dia itu teman SMU ingat?" elak Ino.

"..." Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak menjamin kalau teman baikku akan terus menerus kuturuti permintaannya. Apalagi,jika orang itu telah melukaiku." Jelas Sakura lirih.

"Sakura-chan,ada apa antara kau dan Hinata?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kemarin,aku melihatnya sedang makan bersama dengan Naruto. Padahal,kau tau 'kan? Kemarin Naruto mengajakku untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Aku terus mencarinya. Dan ternyata ..." jelas Sakura. Ia menunduk menyimpan wajahnya yang mulai terlihat sedih.

"Oh ... Maafkan aku. Aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyulitkanmu ..." jawab Ino.

"Tak apa. Ayo kita pikirkan tentang penerbitan buku yang lain." Sakura kini berusaha tersenyum agar sahabatnya itu tak terlalu merasa bersalah karenanya. Mereka berdua terus mengobrol masalah penerbitkan buku. Sebagaimana tugas mereka sebagai editor sebuah penerbitan.

...

...

...

Satu hari,dua hari,dan seminggu kemudian,Naruto baru menyadari kalau Sakura tengah menjauhinya. Saat itu,ia segera menelfonnya.

"Ayo angkat Sakura!" gumamnya saat menekan tombol panggil di handphone-nya.

"Halooo ..." sebuah suara kini terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Sakura. Maukah kau pergi ke restoran milik nenekku sekarang?" ujar Naruto.

"Maaf,aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Ayolah. Akan aku traktir makan sepuasnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu,bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kau pikir aku tidak tau kelakuanmu selama ini? Kau juga akan mentraktir Hinata lain hari begitu?!"

'Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...' Sakura menutup telefonnya.

"Astaga ... apa yang sedang terjadi?"

...

...

...

Roda kehidupan mulai berputar. Kini,keadaan dunia Sakura berbeda. Dulu,ia selalu bersama-sama dengan Naruto. tapi,kini sekarang dia harus terus sendiri bersama sahabatnya. Dulu,ia mengenyampingkan pekerjaannya,sekarang dia mulai giat dalam bekerja.

Seperti saat ini,Sakura mendapat berbagai pujian dari orang-orang karena tugasnya sebagai editor.

"Sakura,kau mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Kali ini,naskah novel karya Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar atasannya.

"Baik tuan." Ujar Sakura. Atasannya itu lalu pergi.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya,aku mengenalnya. Tapi,siapa dia_?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia lalu segera pergi ke ruang atasannya untuk mengambil naskah novel yang akan ia edit.

...

...

...

Malamnya,Sakura bekerja lembur untuk sebuah calon buku yang akan di terbitkan itu. Ia membacanya dengan teliti,dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah ada.

"Ceritanya cukup menarik. Siapa yang membuatnya,ya?" Sakura lalu membuka lembaran yang berisi biodata penulis.

"Aaa ... dia 'kan,pelayan di caffe itu?" ujar Sakura tak percaya saat melihat foto si penulis. Ia lalu kembali memeriksa naskah itu terus menerus.

...

...

...

"Pekerjaan selesai! Hari ini,aku bisa jalan-jalan!" ujar Sakura pada Ino saat berada di kantor.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama!" jawab Ino senang,"Oh,iya. Siapa penulis buku yang kau edit?" tanya Ino.

"Oh ... kalau itu,pasti kau tidak percaya. Penulisnya adalah pelayan caffe yang kemari kita kunjungi." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Pelayan yang mana? Kalau begitu,ayo kita ke caffe itu lagi sambil memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa naskahnya di terima." Usul Ino. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Mereka segera pergi ke caffe itu.

Sesampainya disana,mereka langsung memanggil Sasuke,sang pelayan caffe.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mengirim naskah novel ke penerbit Kinza 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa ... kau tau?"

"Selamat,ya. Naskahmu siap di terbitkan!" jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tau?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Aku editor di penerbit itu. oh,iya. Perkenalkan ini temanku,Ino."

"Salam kenal!" ujar Ino. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang masalah naskah novel,penerbitan,dan area sekitarnya.

Dan sampai pada suatu waktu,mereka berdua di haruskan untuk kembali ke kantor.

"Kami pergi dulu,ya. Sampai jumpa!" ujar Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan tersenyum simpul.

...

...

...

Dua minggu kemudian,buku karya Sasuke resmi diterbitkan di toko-toko buku. Di sebuah toko buku,Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu untuk mempromosikan buku itu.

"Cerita di novelmu bagus. Kau terinspirasi dari apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku menulis karena ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Dan aku,terinspirasi dari perasaanku itu." jelas Sasuke.

"Oh,iya. Puisi di novel itu juga bagus-bagus lho. Kau berbakat menulis,ya." Ujar Sakura.

"Hm ... Aku dulu sama sekali tidak bisa menulis. Tanganku kaku untuk mencurakan perasaanku. Tapi sekarang,karena seseorang,aku jadi bisa menulis ..."

"Orang yang kau maksud itu pasti orang yang kau suka. Benar bukan?" tebak Sakura. Kali ini,dia benar-benar menatap mata Sasuke lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sepulang dari tugas promosi itu,Sasuke menawari Sakura untuk diantar pulang.

"Mungkin,aku tidak menggunakan mobil seperti pria pada umumnya. Tapi,sepeda itu sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa melihat,dan merasakan yang ada di sekitarmu." Jelas Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menolak. Namun,hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua naik sepeda bersama keliling kota. Mereka melihat yang belum pernah mereka rasakan,dan merasakan yang belum pernah merek lihat. Cinta. Namun,tak ada diantara mereka yang menyadari hal itu.

Saat tiba di rumah Sakura,Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk mempir ke rumahnya.

"Maafkan aku. aku harus segera kembali bekerja di caffe. Sempai jumpa!" ujarnya dan mulai menggowes sepedanya. Sakura hanya menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum. Dia lupa akan masalahnya,dan dia merasa senang bersama Sasuke.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya,Naruto menemui Sakura di kantornya. Dan dia mengajak Sakura bicara.

"Sakura. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu saat di telepon?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pura-pura tidak bersalah. Tentu saja karena kau tak menepati janjimu untuk pergi ke taman kota. Dan kau ... kau malah pergi ke caffe bersama Hinata. Benar bukan?" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang makin tinggi.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi kau kesal karena aku makan siang bersama Hinata? Kau tau,Hinata adalah saudara sepupuku. Dia memintaku untuk datang ke acara ulang tahunnya malam itu. Dan saat itu,kami tidak merencanakan untuk bertemu. Mengerti!" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura menunduk,antara rasa malu,dan menyesal. Bagaimana bisa ia menuduh tanpa ada bukti yang jelas?

"Maafkan aku." ujar Sakura singkat.

"Sekarang,apa kau sudah merasa baik? Apa kau masih menyukaiku seperti dulu?" tanya Naruto. Sakura merenung sebentar. Apa dia sekarang sudah merasa bahagia? Tidak. Apa dia masih menyukai Naruto? Diantara kedua-duanya. Antara suka dan kesal. Apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu? apa dia memiliki seseorang baru yang di sukainya?

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku ... tidak tau. Aku tidak tau kenapa rasanya kembali menyukaimu itu sulit dilakukan. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya." Ujar Sakura.

"Hm ... tak apa. Lagipula,kau baru tau kesalahpahaman ini. Dan untuk percaya kembali,membutuhkan waktu yang tidak cepat," jelas Naruto,"aku pergi dulu ke kantorku,ya. Sampai jumpa!" ujar Naruto lalu pergi. Sakura hanya diam dan menatap pria itu tajam. Ia terus saja berfikir,apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?

...

...

...

Esoknya,sepulang dari kerja,Sakura langsung ke rumah. tanpa disangka,di depan pintu rumahnya,ada sepucuk surat beserta buket bunga dari seseorang.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini,ya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya ia lantas membaca isi surat itu.

_Hai,Sakura._

_Apa akhir-akhir ini,kau merasa berbeda? Kalau ya,akupun begitu. Perasaanmu begitu aneh bukan? Aku pun begitu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan tulisan ini untukmu. Yang lainnya? Perasaanku. Aku menyerahkannya kepadamu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi isi di hatiku yang semula kosong._

_Dari : seseorang yang selalu bersamamu_

Sakura yang membacanya heran. Apa maksud surat itu? Di lain tempat,Naruto sedang bergegas menuju rumah Sakura. Begitupun Sasuke. Seperti biasanya,Sasuke menggunakan sepedanya untuk kesana.

Setengah jam kemudian,Naruto sampai di rumah Sakura,begitupun Sasuke. Mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto saat itu.

"Aku pelayan di caffe Chiko." Jawab Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Ingin bertemu Sakura. Bukankah ini rumah Sakura?" jelas Sasuke.

"Ya. Ini rumah Sakura. Aku juga ingin kesana. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Naruto. Sasuke pun menurut dan mereka berdua bergegas memasuki pagar rumah Sakura.

'TOK ... TOK ... TOK ...' Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Siapa yang sore-sore begini ke rumahku?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

KREEKKK—

"Hai Sakura." Sapa Sasuke langsung ketika Sakura membuka pintu.

"Aaa ... mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sakura kaget melihat dua pria yang ia sayangi itu bersamaan ke rumahnya.

"Kami hanya mau main." Jelas Naruto. Sakura pun mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Silakan duduk. Mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jus jeruk ada tidak? Kalau tidak ada,tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto ramah.

"Kalau aku,air putih saja. Aku tidak haus." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura pun segera ke belakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan dua orang itu. Tak lama kemudian,ia kembali membawakan minuman.

"Ini Sasuke. Naruto,maaf. Jus jeruknya tidak ada." Jelas Sakura. Saat itu,Naruto terlihat marah karena Sakura tidak memberikan apa-apa kepadanya.

"I-iya. Tidak masalah." Ujar Naruto.

Sejenak diam. Mereka semua tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan saat itu. Tapi,kemudian,Sakura angkat bicara.

"Aku sebenarnya,hanya menyukai satu di antara kalian. Siapa di antara kalian yang memberikan ini?" Sakura lalu mengambil buket bunga dari meja. Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku." ujar Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tau apa yang sedang Sakura butuhkan. Ketulusan.

"O-oh ... terimakasih." Kali ini Sakura menunduk. Ia mengira kalau Sasuke yang memberikannya.

"En ... aku sebenarnya menyukai tulisan di surat yang berada di samping buket bunga itu." jelas Sakura.

"Surat? Aku tidak menyisipkan surat pada buket bunga itu." jelas Naruto. hal itu sontak membuat Sakur keget.

"Aku yang mengirim surat itu." ujar Sasuke kemudian. Sakura terbelalak kaget. Kini,pipinya mulai memerah. Ia memang yakin,kalau Sasuke yang memberikannya.

"Terimakasih,Sasuke. Sebenarnya ..." Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Naruto kini diam. Namun,ia tidak menunjukkan rasa cemburu atau kesalnya. Ia justru tersenyum simpul.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujar Naruto, "Kau memang pantas bersama Sasuke,bukan denganku. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke pun terbelalak kaget. Dua orang pria itu tidak tau secara detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya Sakura yang tau.

"Sakura ... kau ..."

"Kau akan tanya apa aku serius? Tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah membuat hatiku tersenyum saat sedang terluka. Terimakasih." Ujar Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berpelukan. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum bahagia melihat wanita itu telah bahagia.

"Ehm ... sepertinya,aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa!" ujar Naruto lalu meninggalkan rumah itu. Sasuke dan Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" jawab Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

...

...

...

Malam harinya,Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pergi ke caffe yang ternyata milik orang tuanya. Sakura pun setuju untuk kesana.

"Siang dan malam berbeda. Lihatlah caffe ini. Ini lebih baik daripada saat siang." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ya,tentu. Malam ini dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Apalagi sinar bulan malam ini terang benderang. Sepertinya,bulan yang tengah purnama itu tau akhir cerita kita." Jelas Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sinar bulan itu,benar-benar membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia,karena aku bisa mengenalmu dan bersamamu kala bulan bersinar terang ini." ujar Sasuke. Mereka berduapun tersenyum dan menikmati masa yang indah itu bersama-sama.

.

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

_Hello teman-teman. Namaku Ulya. #plak #kek'anak-teka_

_YA-HA! Aku buat FF oneshot nih. Pair SasuSaku selalu di hati. Salam jidat ayam! XD_

_Uhum ... uhum ... #kamukenapanak_

_FF romance yang kubuat,pasti akhirnya happy ending. Jadi,jangan khawatir. Hanya saja,kalau genrenya drama/family,akan kubuat sad ending dengan huruf 'a' yang panjang (jadi : SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD). Apalagi FF yang 'Next Door' itu. #siapayangnanya_

_Yup. Cukup sekian. Terimakasih udah baca._

_Review Please ... ^_^ _

_Sign,Ulya_


End file.
